Of Kisses and Padlocks
by Lily M. Richards
Summary: "That they manage to get home before Burt Hummel or any other members of the Hudmel residence arrive, well, that's quite a fortunate accomplishment."    Oneshot based on a comment made about Kurt's bondage-style jacket. W: A LOT of Klaine making out? ;D


So... this was brought on by a comment made on this page, about that there should be a fic about Blaine and the bondage jacket ;D SEE WHAT MY MIND DOES TO ME WHEN GIVEN SCENARIOS? So yes... I couldn't resist this... Go easy on me, it's the first time I;ve written something like this XD But I hope you like it! Thanks to Arya Cole for being my lovely beta :D Hope this makes up for the angst I usually write...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Of Kisses and Padlocks<span>**

That they manage to get home before Burt Hummel or any other members of the Hudmel residence arrive, well, that's quite a fortunate accomplishment.

Blaine showing up at McKinley. Every memory of every look and every touch still makes small shivers run down Kurt's back and a deep crimson blush settles in on his cheeks for the remainder of the day, accomplished by the full-blown, blissful grin that no one at the school recognises.

He is happy. For the first time, he is so, _so_ happy here and he carries it with him in his stride through the hallways, which puts even Karofsky and Azimio off slushying him. Even though Puck and Santana's murderous, watchful glares might have something to do with that too. Especially her pretending to reach up into her hair whenever she catches them looking at their returned, potential victim.

So at the end of the day, when Kurt has somewhat settled down in the school again, it's safe for him to think that nothing can change the way he feels about today. Nope, definitely not. He's back in the game. The glee club, classes that make him smirk with their simplicity, all the things he enjoyed about McKinley and not tinged with a single droplet of the disgustingly sweet ice liquid. Most of all, he's been waiting for an occasion to wear this outfit for _days_.

"I thought the day would never end…"

Kurt's lips turn into a small o-shape as he freezes in shock at the voice, his triumphant walk to the car over the parking lot halted by those words that send several emotions surging through him like electricity.

If he wasn't fixated on the face, he would also take into account the cup held out in front of him.

"You… What are you doing here?" And with that, Kurt practically flings himself at Blaine, who leans against Kurt's Navigator with a cardboard lid containing two cups of Lima Bean coffee and from the smell, Kurt can tell that one of them is a medium non-fat mocha.

Blaine just grins happily and sets the coffee on the hood to avoid a spilling disaster that could end with Kurt receiving gift vouchers to all clothing shops known to, well, fashionistas, to make up for ruining an outfit like _this, _before hugging his boyfriend tightly and inhaling the sweet, cinnamon scent of his hair, letting the moment rest over them in silence for a few seconds.

"Well… apparently this is what happens when you get into your car after a day of what I _think_were lessons – I can't say I took much of them in – and end up not thinking while driving home and suddenly find yourself waiting by your boyfriend's car because you just can't bear the thought of not seeing him again."

Blaine loosens his grip on Kurt enough to look into his eyes. Those beautiful green-blue eyes that he knows would have rendered him speechless if he had done that entire speech with facing Kurt.

"That half an hour this morning could never have been enough." He adds softly, pressing his lips against the other boy's tenderly for the fraction of a second that Kurt suddenly wishes would last forever.

And there is that smile on the younger boy's face again. That smile that stops Blaine's heart now even more than it used to, when he didn't allow himself to fully embrace every single jolt of electricity Kurt's actions sent through his body.

"Mmmm" the countertenor hums, his lashes lowering to allow his gaze to settle on a point that isn't his boyfriend's (and god does he love thinking of Blaine as that without the word "maybe" preceding it) face. "You realise the scenario of you being here right now is not going to end up with you going home anytime soon if I can help it?"

"I guess I'll just have to stay then. Dalton can do without me for one night, the guys have me covered. They say hi" He supplements the last sentence with his lips only millimetres away from Kurt's, revelling a little too much in the way Kurt's breath hitches as he feels hot air hit his skin from the closeness.

And that's how they end up at Kurt's house pretty quickly, despite the relatively long drive and Blaine can't help but giggle in a very un-dapper way as Kurt pulls him from the car and to the door where his shaky hands make to open the door rather unsuccessfully, because every single thought revolves around Blaine being _here_ and Blaine _singing_to him and right now, the way Blaine's arms have encircled his waist and his face nuzzling Kurt's neck, lips placing stray kisses on it every now and then.

One day, when Blaine makes a remark about that padlock jacket, Finn will thank _god_ his car ran out of gas and he had to go to a gas station before going home that day, because in the end, Blaine and Kurt stumble into the door and the living room with the mutual thought that for one, Kurt's room is _far_too far away right now and that walking down a set of stairs could be dangerous in their situation at the moment. But the couch has always been considered one of the more comfortable seats of the house anyway.

Kurt squeaks slightly when his legs hit the soft cushion and he falls backward, his head resting on one of the headrests as he grabs blindly for _anything_, which ends up being a certain striped tie that accompanies a gasp of surprise and soft lips on his and _oh_he can only hope his family chooses to go far, far away instead of coming home.

He can feel the other boy's weight on him, Blaine's calf brushing up against his as his leg settles in-between Kurt's, their sides pressing against the back of the couch, but Blaine's doesn't feel at al heavy to him. It's the sheer intensity of the contact that makes Kurt shiver slightly and he grins against Blaine's mouth like a bloody damn idiot because at this moment and time, believing his luck? Yeah he can't really do that with the way his brain is fogged up as it is.

He could swear he's close to blacking out when Blaine's fingers trace down the white fabric of his jacket teasingly slowly, the other hand, that was framing his face seconds before, following down, the calloused fingers stroking over his cheek and jaw, before both his hands settle on one of the locks in the tiny space left between their bodies. When his mouth draws away, Kurt grumbles something non-coherent and tries to pull Blaine closer again only to see a frown grace his face, eyebrows knitted together in concentration as his fingers fidget on Kurt's chest.

"Kurt" he says, his voice ever so slightly hoarse and coated with amused frustration. "Why do you _insist_on wearing bondage gear?"

"For moments like this?" Kurt squeaks with a semi-nervous grin as he bites his lip. When Blaine laughs at his boyfriend's response, Kurt can feel the vibration of his laughter through the clothes and trembles slightly, his grip on the tie slipping as he tries to pull Blaine closer again, eyelids fluttering.

"J-just… the locks are, uh, open, just… click them open"

He witnesses a mere flicker of Blaine rolling his eyes before his lips capture Kurt's in another heated kiss as both boys savour the sound of each _click_that fills the air and the subsequent sighs that fall from their mouths.

Whatever vestiges of conscious thought, ability to speak or coherency Kurt had up to that moment vanish whenever Blaine's fingers slide further down to the next lock, until he finishes his work on the last one and tantalisingly slowly lets his fingers trace the edge of the jacket, pushing it aside gently and splaying his fingers, letting them run over the black fabric of Kurt's cotton shirt and drawing small circles on Kurt's waist, loving the way Kurt responds to every touch with a squirmy whimper.

They remain like that for a while, embraced closely, Kurt's new price jacket ending up on the floor completely forgotten, simply enjoying the closeness and with a silent promise that this after-school special could very well become a regular thing if they can help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, reviews would really make me a very, very happy bunny ^-^ 3<strong>


End file.
